


Golden Mask

by keikogobrrrrr



Series: QNB Fanfics [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Masks, Winged Alexis | Quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keikogobrrrrr/pseuds/keikogobrrrrr
Summary: 'I wear a mask again so I could see you.'Inspired by the song: The Truth Untold by BTS.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: QNB Fanfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186691
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	Golden Mask

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t ship the CCs nor their personas, only the characters in the DSMP. This work is purely fiction and doesn’t intend on hurting anyone! Hope you guys enjoy it!^^

_You **monster** , they said._

_What an **ugly** beast, they said._

_No one will **love you** , they said._

Those words echoed in his mind from day to night, followed by wretched laughs and pointing fingers. Despite the years that had passed, those words still haunted him in this lonesome castle. He was scared, so lost and afraid, so ashamed of his face and features. Even looking at his reflection from a mirror terrifies him.

For his face had tusks for canines, eyes red as blood, hair so pink and unusual, and his ears similar to a pig’s. _He had the face of a monster, a beast._

The townspeople killed his mother for she created a beast in their village as his father carried him in his arms as they ran away, only to stop as his father found a lonesome castle in the midst of a forest with pretty roses and thorns running up from wall to wall. And only there, they stayed, hidden and protected in his father’s presence.

Though it didn’t ease the small ~~monster~~ child, how could he? His dear sweet mother died because of his ugliness. Despite his father’s constant reassurance, he still couldn’t help but blame himself for his mother’s death and hid his face behind a golden mask and his body with a red cloak. Oddly, he found himself feeling relaxed for once.

As the child grew older, his father grew sicker and bedridden. Despite his efforts to cure his father, the man still died. He missed the warmth of his father and their silly jokes and banters. But, he was now left alone in this castle. 

Red eyes fluttered open, a hand reaching for the golden mask that laid on his dresser, then put it on, and stood up as he reached for his red cloak. The red piece was draped over his shoulders; its white fur trims making him feel relaxed underneath. It was another day in this lonesome castle, but a special one, he supposed. The flowers in his garden fully blossomed. 

For a ‘beast’ like him, he had always adorned such little things. All the flowers he had seen were all so beautiful. It was something that he didn’t have. Each one had different meanings as well; some could mean something so sweet, while some could mean rejection, death, or a warning even.

To the garden, he went, smiling at the sight of blooming flowers, and saw a figure not so far away from where he stood. It was a young man, a year or two younger from his age from the looks of it, picking up a blue flower in his garden and took a sniff of its scent. Unlike him, the young man had black hair and brown eyes that seemed black from their dark colour. 

As the young man saw his presence, he flinched and stepped back yet soon relaxed and gave a sweet, warm smile and a friendly wave. The masked man found himself stunned at the kind gesture and waved back — awkwardly, if one may add. 

“What is your name?” Asked the masked man. 

“Quackity, yours?” The young man smiled. 

The masked man hesitated to answer for a moment. It would be only fair if he, too, would tell the other his name, but then again, he was worried if the other would know who he is. _But—_ It had also been many years. Undoubtedly, the people would’ve already thought he was dead. 

“Techno,” He deadpanned.

Quackity looked around at the garden, admiring the pretty flowers that blossomed and grew. “Did you plant all of these?” He asked, eyes now looking at the blue flower in hand, a blue rose. It was beautiful and so unnatural, a flower that Quackity had never seen before in his entire life. He loved the colour. Blue had always been his favourite colour. 

“You could say that,” Techno hummed as he walked around, hands behind his back. 

Quackity chuckled. “That’s amazing. I have never seen so many beautiful flowers in one place.”

Those words made Techno feel rather warm, and his cheeks burn. “Is, is that so?” He stuttered. Unable to stop the weird churning and flipping from his stomach. It felt so foreign yet so right. Quackity nodded, admiring the blue petals of the pretty rose, “Yeah, and I have never seen a rose like this either.”

“Oh, well, blue roses don’t really exist in the first place.”

Quackity’s eyes widened; curiosity and wonder soon loomed over them. “You made this yourself?” Techno nodded, slightly taken aback yet also quite amused to see such expression on the other’s face. “Can… can I have it? I mean— It’s fine if you don’t want to. It’s just that…”

Quackity trailed off as he heard Techno’s chuckle. Techno waved his hand nonchalantly as if saying that he doesn’t mind at all. Though, if it were any other person, Techno would’ve already said ‘no’ and kicked them out of his property. He wondered why it didn’t work the same with the young man in front of him. 

“You can have it. You could say it’s a small gift from me to you.”

Quackity blushed and muttered, “Thank you.”

After that meeting, Quackity would often visit him. Techno would listen intently to the Quackity’s stories, chuckling at their friendly banters, and sometimes they would just enjoy each other’s presence. One thing that Techno loved most was when he would give Quackity a flower. 

The sparkle in Quackity’s eyes made his heart flutter, and the smile made him melt. Oh, how smitten he was towards Quackity. Whenever their fingers would brush against each other as they walked side by side, Techno yearned for more. Everything was so sweet till thought came to mind. _Would Quackity still stay once he knew his face?_ That he didn’t know. 

Techno grew anxious and so scared of the thought of the other, leaving him but afraid to show him his only weakness and insecurity. He couldn’t bear the thought of showing the ruined part of him, the real him, but he can’t just keep on hiding under that golden shell. But here he was again, standing in front of Quackity with the mask on his face. 

_Don’t look at me like that. Don’t smile like that,_ Techno thought. The frown from his lips unnoticed from his golden mask. “Techno!” _Don’t call my name like that._ Techno couldn’t get closer to the other; he couldn’t bring himself to. “Techno?” Quackity lolled his head to the side, looking so innocent and sweet as ever in Techno’s eyes. “Are you okay?”

Techno couldn’t answer. His breath hitched as his body trembled; Techno took a step back. He wanted to hide. He _needed_ to hide. A monster like him shouldn’t be with someone so beautiful like Quackity. He didn’t deserve to be with him, never in a million years. “Techno, wait!” Quackity cried, but it was too late. Techno already ran away, hidden from the castle walls. 

He was too afraid, too shattered and broken from his past. Afraid that Quackity would leave him because of his ugliness. He took off the golden mask, the fear turning to a wave of bubbling anger. He threw it away, not caring it’s broken. His vision blurred, hot salty tears ran down his cheeks. He hated crying, but here he was.  
  
“I’m a _monster_.”

“No, you aren’t.”

Techno flinched and panicked, using his cloak to cover his face, yet Quackity made him stop. He felt so exposed without his mask, _naked_ even. Those slender hands wrapped around his wrists, soft brown eyes gazing softly at his own. Techno was tugged close, feeling something so soft and plump against his lips, and those brown eyes slowly fluttered close. 

_Quackity was kissing him._

Techno stood frozen on his spot as mixed emotions swelled up inside, though he soon melted through the kiss and leaned for more, then pulled apart. Foreheads pressed against each other, a warm shade of pink spreading on their cheeks. 

“You never were, Techno,” Quackity said breathlessly. “And never will.” His hands cupped Techno’s cheeks, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. Techno felt something wrapped around his waist, soft and somewhat making him a bit ticklish. He looked down, and his blurry vision could only make out some fuzzy yellow thing around him. 

“Those are my wings,” He heard Quackity whisper. “The people in my old village called me a monster for it too. So I hid them from everyone, from you.” 

“I guess we’re even,” Techno mumbled, wrapping an on Quackity’s waist as the other on his wrist, planting a gentle kiss of his hand. Quackity chuckled, “I guess so.” Who knew that they both grew up somewhat similarly. Both were shattered and torn apart by the people’s judgemental mindsets and harsh deadly words. 

One would smile through their misery, while the other would hide in fear.

After that day, Techno found out that Quackity also had other people like him and brought them to the castle. He never thought there were so many of them, never thought that some were still children either. Of course, Techno let them stay and treated them like family. The castle was less lonesome and more lively. 

No one had to hide their true identities and live peacefully without the judging eyes of society. Though Techno had also to admit, he kind of missed the peace and quiet.

_“TOMMY, GET BACK HERE!”_

_“COME AT ME, BITCH BOY!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated!!<3
> 
> So sorry if the ending seemed too rushed— ;;;;


End file.
